Mass Effect 3 : Shepard & Assassin 3
by jeaniesimply
Summary: (Sequel to Mass Effect 2: Shepard & Assassin 2) Shepard and Leah's final fight! Shepard is in an Alliance prison. Leah is on Palavan. When the Reapers hit... they have to fight to get to each other and save the world. Who makes it out alive? I do not own Mass Effect. Just playing in their world!
1. Prologue

Here we go again! The last saga of Shepard and Leah! I hope you enjoy. I do not own Mass Effect. Just playing in their sandbox! As always... my stories are fast!

**...w...**

It has been three weeks since Commander Shepard and the crew of the Normandy SR2 took down the Collectors. He knew he had to face the music for destroying the Alpha Relay and killing thousands of Bartarians but he didn't want to leave Leah's arms. He didn't think it was possible but the more time he spent with Leah, the more in love with her he was.

Shepard and Leah were lying in her bed, in her home on Palavan. The same could be said for Leah. She loved him more than anything as well and the more time together just solidified that love but she also knew that their time was coming to an end. Their naked bodies were intertwined and he took it all in because depending on what the Alliance had planned for him, who knows when he'd get this freedom again.

"What?" Leah's voice made him sigh. "What is it?"

"It's time for me to leave, Leah."

She sat up and refused to look back at him silently agreeing. She didn't want to look at him, she just sat with her back to him staring at her view of the city.

"You realize how bad that could be." She stated after a moment.

"I do."

He traced the scars on her back and he then smiled because of how soft skinned his warrior was. Several moments passed as they just laid in silence.

"I understand why you have to but..." She began then stopped.

"I know..."

Leah laid back down and curled into his chest. He felt a tear hit and roll down his shoulder but he said nothing for several minutes, he just squeezed and held onto her.

"There is one thing I want to do before I go." He said placing a kiss on her forehead.

"What's that?" She then giggled. "Are you ready to go again, Commander?"

"Marry me." He said simply.

"Marry you?" She sat up and looked at him confused. "Marrying you won't make me love you more, you know."

"No." He sat up and was face to face with her. "In your culture you have one mate for your entire life. I want you to be mine and humanity does that by marrying one another. Marry me."

"Really? I've seen humanity and their divorce rate." She chuckled.

"I'm not like all humans."

"Aye. That you are correct."

"So? Will you marry me?"

"Aye, I'll marry you... But you have to marry me here. Now."

"Call Mr. Vakarian."

It took four hours but before Primarch Fedorian, Garrus, the Normany crew, and several onlooking Turians, Leah and Shepard were married to each other. Garrus had two matching rings found and was there as both their best man. They celebrated Leah and Shepard's marriage for days with a huge festival of drinking and dancing.

**...w...**

It was another week and a half before Shepard decided it was time for him to go face the music. He woke and looked for Leah to explain what he wanted to do but she was not in their home. She insisted that he call it his home too since they were now married. He stood, showered and sent a message to Hackett letting him know that he was headed back to Earth, this way there was no getting around it. Shepard then stood and walked back into the bedroom to pack. Leah walked into the bedroom holding a whole tray of food.

"Good Morning, my love." She smiled.

"Good Morning, _MY_ love." He turned and tried to hid his frown.

"What," She set the tray down. "...what's the matter?"

"Leah," He sighed and walked to her. "...I have to go to Earth."

"Can you at least stay for breakfast?"

"Absolutely." He smiled.

They shared breakfast together and conversation before taking some time to share each other's bodies again. They didn't know when they would see each other again and this seemed like the right time to just do it.

An hour passed and they found themselves standing outside of the Normandy with Garrus.

"I'll write you when I can and I'll be back soon." Shepard whispered into a kiss.

"I'll send you messages as often as I can." Leah let the tears slip down her face.

Shepard's thumb caught the tear just before it reached her cheek, just like he always did. But that just made the tears come harder.

"Leah," Shepard sighed. "...please don't cry."

"I'm sorry."

"Garrus." Shepard called still staring at her.

"Yes, Shepard?"

"Please take care of my wife." He turned to Garrus and stated.

"She'll be in great hands here. I promise." Garrus held out his hand to shake Shepard's.

"Thank you." He shook it before turning back to Leah. "I love you."

"I love you." She smiled and hugged him tight.

Commander Shepard and his crew then left Palavan headed to Earth. He explained to the remaining crew what they had to do and what they were there to do. To surrender both the Normandy and himself to the Alliance.


	2. Chapter 1

This takes place after the attack on Earth. Admiral Anderson has reinstated Shepard and asked him to go to the Council for help. Shepard is now in the Cargo Bay with Kaiden and James.

**...w...**

Shepard was leaning against a monitor in the shuttle bay of the Normandy. He was angry he had to leave Earth in the middle of a devastating fight but knew Admiral Anderson was right. He had to go rally everyone for the fight but he also couldn't stop thinking about Leah. Was she still on Palavan? Is Palavan safe? He hasn't heard from her since turning himself in. He had sent message after message but hasn't heard a thing from her or Garrus... or anyone.

"What the hell is going on?" James Vega barked. "Where's Anderson? Where the hell are we going?"

Shepard ignored him and walked over near Kaiden to the armory.

"Hey!" James shouted.

"We're leaving." Shepard finally answered.

"Leaving?!" James repeated.

"What's going on?" Kaiden asked.

"Anderson wants us to go to the Citadel and get help for the fight."

"Bullshit!" James yelled. "He wouldn't order us to leave!"

"We don't have a choice. Without help this war is already over."

"Forget it! Drop me off somewhere!"

"Enough!" Shepard shouted. "Don't you think i'd rather stay and fight! We're going to the Citadel. You want out? Catch a ride back from there."

James tossed up his hands in frustration and began walking away.

"Commander?" Joker's voice sounded over the comm system.

"Joker? Is that you?"

"Yes sir! I have am emergency transmission from Admiral Hackett for you."

"Patch it through."

"...Comm...Shepar..." The connection was very bad. "...sustained heavy losses...force was overwhelming...no way we can beat them conventionally."

"Anderson already ordered me to the Citadel to talk to the Council."

"First we need you...outpost on Mars...lose control of the system."

"Yes sir." Shepard saluted the Admiral.

James and Kaiden walked up behind Shepard and watched the two men have their conversation. James could tell immediately that Admiral Hackett had the utmost respect for Shepard and he admired that.

"...researching the archives with Doctor T'Soni... She may have found a way to stop the Reapers...only way to stop them...contact soon. Hackett out."

"Joker, set a course for the Mars archives."

"Mars?"

"Try to reach out on a secure channel."

"This is loco!" James stood staring as Shepard walked from the console.

"Why Mars? What does he think we'll find there?" Kaiden asked.

"I don't know yet. But if it helps us win this war..."

"I'm trying to reach Mars on a secure channel... No one is answering." Joker's voice interrupted him.

"Any sign of Reaper activity?"

"Negative."

"EDI?"

"The base appears to be online. Perhaps the inhabitants were evacuated?"

"We'll know soon enough. Be ready, Joker." He looked back to Kaiden and James. "Grab your gear."

Shepard hasn't been to Mars in a longtime. He was curious why Hackett needed them to go but knew if Hackett reached out it was important enough to go without asking questions.

"EDI," Shepard asked as they were getting ready.

"Yes, Shepard."

"Can you..."

"I have been searching for Leahala Vail since you have set foot back on the Normandy. It hasn't been the same without her here."

"Thank you."

**...w...**

**Skipping forward. They have saved Liara and have accessed the archives. This takes place after the chat with the Illusive Man and watching Dr. Eva Core jump into the Cerberus shuttle.**

**...w...**

Liara, Kaiden, and Shepard ran after Doctor Eva Core on the top of the Mars archive building. A Cerberus shuttle flew into sight amd Doctor Eva jumped inside of it.

"James! Normandy! Anybody!" Shepard yelled.

James suddenly flew in from the side and crashed his shuttle into the Cerberus shuttle. The two of them went crashing down nearly on top of Shepard, Liara, and Kaiden. Burning pieces of the shuttle surrounded each of them but Shepard jumped to his feet. He and Kaiden shared a wave confirming they were both okay. As Kaiden went to check on Liara, Shepard waited for James to exit the Normandy shuttle.

"The Normandy is on route. She'll be here in a few minutes." James stated.

"Thanks." Shepard nodded.

Kaiden was on the other side of the crashed shuttle assisting Liara to her feet. She was limping and holding her side.

"Are you okay?" Shepard yelled to them.

"Yes." Liara waved.

"Nothing a little medi-gel won't fix." Kaiden joked. "Come on."

"Wait." She paused. "We need the data."

As if those were the magic words, the Cerberus shuttle door was kicked off it's track and there stood a metallic body resembling Dr. Eva. Kaiden let go of Liara and pulled his side arm firing at Dr. Eva. She ran up to him, swatted the gun from his grip and grabbed his helmet lifting him from the ground as if he weighed nothing.

"Kaiden!" Shepard yelled running toward them. "Let him go!"

"Orders?" She asked.

Suddenly she turned and began slamming Kaiden against the shattered Cerberus shuttle. She turned and began running at Shepard. He began firing at her and finally after 5 rounds, she finally went down.

"Grab that thing!" Shepard told James as he ran toward Kaiden . "Bring it with us."

"Shepard!" Joker called over the comm. "We have Reaper signatures in orbit!"

**...w...**

In the med bay of the Normandy Shepard stood leaning over Kaiden. Liara stared at Shepard then looked at Kaiden, it was bad and she knew that Shepard knew that.

"Kaiden needs medical attenion! We have to leave the SOL system."

"I know..."

"The Citadel is our best chance. We can find help there."

"Get us to the Citadel, Joker."

"Roger that.

"Hold on, Kaiden." Shepard sighed then looked at Doctor Eva's body. "See what you and EDI can learn from that body."

"Commander," EDI's voice broke the silence. "I am receiving a transmission on the secondary QEC. I believe it is Admiral Hackett."

"Patch me through."

"I will forward it to the comm room."

**...w...**

**After getting back to the Citadel and after meeting with the Council.**

**...w...**

Shepard was angry. The Council again, denying him what he needed... again. And now him having to listen to Udina run his mouth. He never liked the man, he agreed with Leah, he wished he would have killed him years ago. Then as Udina rambled on his mind began wandering to Leah. Where was she? Why hasn't he been contacted by her? Why hasn't EDI found her? He hadn't realized that Udina left the room and it was just him, Anderson, Liara, and James standing in the room. He was getting better at ignoring Udina.

"Shepard." The Turian counselor walked into Udina's office bringing him back to reality. "Our people are scared. We are looking out for them the best we know how. I can't give you what you need but I can tell you how to get it."

"I'm listening."

"Primarch Fedoria called a war summit but we lost contact with him when the Reapers hit Palaven." Those last three words hit him like a hammer to the chest and the Counselor saw this but continued. "...Those meetings won't proceed without him. The Normandy is the one ship that can extract Primarch Fedoran undetected."

"So far you've only explained how I can help you." Shepard was trying to stay on point and not worry about Leah.

"It might seem that way but the leaders of this summit will be the ones deciding our future. The fate of our fleets, where they fight, and with whom. A grateful Primarch will be a formidable ally in your quest to unite us."

"We're at war and you want me to play Politician?"

"If it gets you what you need, what does it matter? Our latest intelligence said that our Primarch was moved to Palavan's largest moon. I've done all I can to help. The rest is up to you"

Shepard watched as the Turian Counselor began walking away. As he made it to the top of the stairs he stopped and turned back to the humans.

"And Shepard."

"Yes sir?"

"Your wife was with Primarch Fedorian when he was moved to the moon."

Shepard's breath caught in his throat and he wasn't able to hold in his emotions anymore and began pacing. He was ready to head to Palavan now to make sure Leah was safe.

"Thank you." He forced out.


	3. Chapter 2

Takes place before Palavan is hit by the Reapers.

**...w...**

Leah shut down her computer. She has been sending messages to Shepard weekly amd hasn't heard anything from him. She knew he was under arrest but she thought Admiral Hackett or Admiral Anderson would allow her messages to get through. There was a quick knock at her door then it opened. Garrus stood, panting as though he had been running for miles.

"Leah, the Primarch needs us immediately."

"The Primarch? What's happened?"

"Come on." He ignored her questions.

Leah and Garrus ran out of her house and to the Primarch's building. As they entered, everyone was rushing around panicking, yelling, and making plans for evacuation. Lean stared at the hysteria and stopped walking. Garrus turned and stopped himself waiting for her to proceed.

"Garrus?" Leah grabbed his arm pulling him to stop. "What the hell is going on?"

"The Reapers. They've hit."

"Where?!"

"We need to get to the Primarch."

"Where!" She shouted.

"We have the information there, Leah. Come on."

As they opened the doors leading into the Primarch's office, there was even more chaos. Leah walked directly to the Primarch who was speaking to General Victus.

"Primarch. General." She greeted them. "Can someone please tell me what is happening?"

"The Reapers just attacked Earth." The Primarch frowned.

He pulled up footage and Leah stared in disbelief.

"I need a shuttle. I have to go there now!" She began trembling. "Shepard was there!"

"Leah, i know you worry for your husband but please... The Reapers are headed here. Now. You need to help us against them here." Victus put a steady hand on her shoulder.

"Shepard is a good warrior. He'll be here." Garrus added.

"You are asking me to let my husband die or help the Turians."

"There is no guarantee that Shepard will die." The Primarch said.

Leah paced then looked at the pictures from Earth. She knew Shepard would want her to fight for the Turians and if he did live, he would be there soon.

"Fine. I'll stay."

"Let's prepare." Victus suggested.

"You guys do that but from Manae. I'm trying to spearhead a War Summit. If we cannot hold that moon, Palavan will be lost."

**...w...**

It took less than 24 hours and Palavan was a massive war zone. Leah and Garrus have been in their share but this was the worst, by far. They fought side by side, like so many times before, both shouting out their numbers and insults to their enemies and to each other. They loved each other on such a deep family level that every movement they did was in perfect sync. The platoon that fought with them would move aside and let the two of them take the lead for it would be hell to pay if you got in their way.

The Husks and Muraders were hitting their base hard. They moved to the moon to hold it as long as they could. Their camp was barely holding position but with Garrus and Leah together, the troops remained motivated to continue fighting. A Turian went down close to where Leah was fighting, she immediately broke from Garrus and jumped over to the wounded man.

"Leah!" Garrus shouted.

"Keep moving! I've got him!"

She killed the Muraders who wounded the soldier after a quick few perfectly aimed shots. She then picked the wounded man up, tossed him over her shoulder, and proceeded through the gates of the base to safety.

"Medic!" She shouted.

Before the barricade was raised, a Reaper bullet ripped through her clavicle and she, with the wounded Turian, went down.

"Leah!" Garrus shouted sprinting to her.

"Vail!" General Victus pointed at her silently commanding his men to save her.

"I'm fine!" She crawled behind the barricade, her right finger in her ear calling to her friends. "Hold your positions! There are more coming!"

Garrus applied pressure to Leah's wound making her hiss at him grabbing his elbow.

"Medic!" He yelled.

"No!" She snapped as the medic ran to her. "Him first. I'm fine. We have a Harvester inbound!"

"Leah," Garrus began to protest.

"Get your gun, Vakarian. I'm not done yet."

"Harvester!" A sentry gunner yelled.

Garrus tied a quick bandage around her shoulder. When he tightened it she growled in pain at him. The Harvester then flew in dropping two brutes with Husks following.

"Hold the line!" General Victus pointed. "Get that thing the hell off my men!"

"I'll go! Leah, stay here with them!"

"Copy that! Watch your ass, Vakarian!"

"Copy that." He smiled.

**...w...**

Shepard and his crew made it to Palavan. He, James, and, Liara headed to the camp making contact with General Corinthus. They needed assistance so Shepard was happy to help.

When Liara got the comm tower operational. A new wave of husks began flooding in and as Shepard and his crew fought them, all he could think about was Leah being on the Primarch's ship when it blew up.

"General," Shepard called. "...do you read me? The comm tower is opperational again."

"Much appreciated, Commander. I'll contact Palavan Command."

"Copy that. We'll stay out here and help your men until we hear from you!"

"Commander," General Corinthus began. "...I know your wife. She is a fantastic soldier. I've worked with her on several covert missions. I know you probably want to go find her and I appreciate you staying here to help us. I just want to let you know that she has made the Turian Military a stronger force."

"I appreciate that, General. Thank you."

James stared at Shepard then looked at his left hand. He was always hearing gloves so he had never noticed a ring when they were not in armor.

"I didn't know you were married, Loco." James smiled.

"Just before I met you actually." Shepard smiled back.

"Is she Turian?"

Liara let out a laugh as she climbed down the tower.

"What?" James looked between Liara and Shepard.

"No." Shepard laughed. "She's not Turian. It's kind of hard to explain."

"Try me. We have time."

"She looks human but isn't."

"I don't get it." James was confused and this made both Liara and Shepard laugh.

"Her race is called the Irlan." Liara explained. "Her race was killed by the Bartarians years ago. She is a sole survivor."

"Damn." James frowned. "I kind of wish she was Turian... I wanted to know what their _anatomy_ was like."

"Maybe if we run into Garrus." Shepard shot a husk.

"You can always ask the General." Liara joked.

"Nah." James shook his head.

Shepard, James, and Liara pushed forward killing several Husks allowing several Turian soldiers room to breathe.

**...w...**

The brutes were finally dead giving Leah and the troops the ability to rest, for the moment. She took a seat on the ground leaning against the dead body of the brute she just killed, breathing heavily. Damn atmosphere was thicker and she was having a harder time. General Victus walked up and held out his taloned hand to help her stand.

"Not bad, Vail."

"Thank you, General."

"Remind Tarquin that you are still a better soldier when you see him next."

"You want to start that argument again? Where is 9th Platoon?"

"I will always start that argument." He laughed ignoring her question and she thought that was odd. "How are your wounds?"

"Just a scratch, sir." She was curious why he didn't answer her question but left it alone.

He winked and walked away from her. She had spent a lot of time with the Turian Military and became very close with the Victus family so close she could have been adopted if it were legal. The suddenly Medic ran up to Leah and insisted on treating her wounds while they had a few moments and she finally gave in.

As they regrouped, tended to the wounded and took inventory of the ammo, another massive Reaper wave hit.

"Reinforce the North side!" Leah shouted.

**...w...**

Shepard was listening to Corinthus speak when Garrus walked into command.

"Garrus!"

"Vakarian, sir... I didn't see you arrive."

"At ease, General."

"Good to see you again. I thought you'd be on Palavan." Shepard shook his hand.

"If we lose this moon, we lose Palavan. I'm the closest damned thing they have to an expert on reaper forces so i'm advising..."

"James, this is Garrus Vakarian. He helped me stop the Collectors. He's a hell of a soldier."

"Lieutenant. Good to see you too, Liara."

"Good to see you in one piece, Garrus."

"General Corinthus filled me in. We know who we're after."

"Palavan Command tells me that the next Primarch is General Adrian Victus."

"Victus?" Liara said as though a number of things were running through her mind."...his name has come across my desk."

"Do you know him, Garrus?"

"I was fighting along side him this morning...with Leah."

"...was she with Fedorian?" Liara asked.

"No. I left her with Victus. She is still with him."

Shepard closed his eyes and sighed deeply. She was okay or at least she was this morning.

"I can't get a stable comm link to Primarch Victus." Corinthus added.

"You know where he is?" Shepard turned to Garrus.

"Yea." He answered.

"We're going in on foot. Lead the way!"

**...w...**

"Sounds like a hell of a fight! Double time! No one is taking this Primarch from me!" Shepard shouted.

Shepard, James, and Garrus ran through a crumpled barricade and into a battered camp. Several Turians were in a good sized fight for their lives. The three men began firing with them to rid the camp of the Reaper threat.

As they pressed on into the camp, James lowered his gun and stared in amazement. A woman with two heavy pistols was fighting through a crowd of Reaper soldiers. He was so entranced by her beauty and the fluidity of her motions that as a brute was dropped close to her, he was too slow to react. His mouth flew open to say something but nothing came out because in one motion she sheathed her pistols and pulled two large knives and took on the brute herself. The brute fell inches from James and a blood soaked both him and Leah as her two blades were stuck in it's neck. She was beaten up, bleeding, but still in her signature tank top, jeans, boots and still stunning. James stared at the woman and looked back between Garrus and Shepard.

"Will you please marry me?" He asked looking back at the beautiful woman.

Shepard put his gun away and walked passed James toward her. Leah jumped off the brute and walked up to Shepard sheathing her knives. When they got a few feet from each other they stopped and stared. He looked down at her and she up at him. He always looked 8 feet tall in his armor and it always made her look 5 feet tall.

"Sorry Lieutenant, but that woman is taken." Garrus chuckled to himself.

"_That_ is Shepard's wife?"

"Yea."

"Of course." James let out a disappointed sigh and watched as she touched Shepard's face.

"When I heard Earth..." She began then stopped.

"I thought you may have been dead..." He began.

Shepard pulled her into his arms and kissed her with such need he left her weak kneed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight kissing him back with everything she had. Tears falling down their cheeks both elated that the other survived.

"I'm not going anywhere, Leah." He whispered against her lips.

"Damn right you're not."

"Not that I'm happy to see my girl kissing my best friend...but we have a Primarch to find."

"Garrus?" Leah looked back to Shepard. "John, the Primarch isn't here...he..."

"The new Primarch." Shepard let Leah go.

Leah looked at Garrus confused.

"Primarch Victus." Shepard stated.

"Victus? Adrian Victus?" Leah gasped.

"You know him?"

"Very well." She looked behind them and pointed. "There is your Primarch."


	4. Chapter 3

This takes place after the crew of the Normandy left Palavan and headed for Eden Prime.

**...w...**

Shepard awoke suddenly from his bad dream and was happy that he didn't wake Leah who was asleep on his bare chest. He looked down at her and ran a hand across her cheek placing a soft kiss on her forehead before he slowly lifted her off him and sat up. He looked back and stared at her naked back trying to get the images of that little boy burning out of his head. It had worked. Before he realized it was was smiling to himself thankful to have her back on the Normandy. He turned back toward his side of the bed and leaned into the edge trying to clear his head. Knowing Leah was safe with him again made him feel stronger and less hopeless that his home planet was burning under attack right now. With Garrus and Liara back with him, he felt they might have a chance.

"John?" Leah's voice made him smile but he didn't respond right away. "Are you okay?"

"I'm here."

Leah sat up and wrapped her arms around his chest leaning her head on his shoulder.

"What is it?"

"Back on Earth. There was this little boy... I'm just pissed that I made it out and he didn't."

"He didn't make it? What do you mean?"

"As his rescue shuttle took off, one of the Reaper's beams struck it and it blew up midair."

"Are you dreaming of him?"

"Yea. It was a weird dream involving him. I was running through a park or something then he started to burn right in front of me."

"Come back to bed. Let's start you on some new dreams." Leah kissed his shoulder.

"Deal." He smiled rolling over toward her.

**...w...**

"Eden Prime." Shepard stared.

"This is the place that started it all." Joker added.

"Alright. Let's go!" Shepard ordered everyone to the shuttle.

Cortez was already waiting for them when they got to the cargo hold. Leah, Shepard, Liara, Garrus, and James piled onto the Kodak and they headed toward the city. When they landed there was an uneasy feeling that passed over all of them.

"Where the hell is everyone?" James asked.

"Not sure. Keep your guard up." Shepard ordered.

They traveled through the colony Leah couldn't help but replay the conversation between Garrus, Liara, and Shepard. They were here before she joined the team and didn't see the devastation that Eden Prime when through before. She was happy to save these colonists from Cerberus, if there were any left.

They were able to find some research data to assist the Resistance Movement that the colonists had started against Cerberus. Everyone agreed that they needed to help the resistance immediately. So everyone began searching each pod with seriousness wanting to find anything they could to assist the colonist as well as find what they were there for.

They located the Prothean dig site after sending the information to the colonist Resistance Movement and Liara ran to the controls eager to see the artifact. She hit the button and as the elevator shifted into moving then she gasped after reading the scans.

"Goddess...that doesn't see possible?! It's not a Prothean artifact..." She walked around the console as the elevator locked itself with their platform. "...it's a Prothean."

The team stopped and stared at the cryo tube. They couldn't believe it.

"Like the Collectors?" Garrus asked.

"Or the bodies like we found back on Ilos?" Leah added.

"Like the bodies we found on Ilos...but this one is alive. He's been asleep for the last 50,000 years...waiting for us!"

As Liara, Shepard, and Garrus talked about Prothean history; James and Leah heard something off in the distance. They met eyes then headed toward the area to see what the noise was and that is when Cerberus attacked. As they fired, Shepard ran to Leah's position.

"We can't open the Prothean up without data that is located somewhere in this colony."

"Copy that."

The team moved together and shot down the Cerberus resistance easily searching for the Pod Data. They approached a large door that was shut and they entered it quickly. There was a massive computer system set up and they assumed they were in the right area. Liara started typing away at the computer and was sad to see nothing but data. She looked back at Shepard to report but both Shepard and Leah were standing there like statues. Their eyes were glowing light blue as if their brains were downloading information.

"Shepard? Leah?" She asked poking Shepard but they didn't respond.

"What?" Garrus asked walking next to Leah and stepping back when he saw her eyes.

"What the fuck is going on?!" James shouted.

"Leah! Shepard!" Garrus reached for them.

"No!" Liara grabbed his hand. "Leave them be!"

Leah suddenly gasped and fell to her knees because the vision was so vivid. Shepard gripped onto the console gasping for air but he managed to stay on his feet. Both their eyes went back to normal and Liara stared fascinated wanting to know what they were going through. They acted as if whatever was happening was a major shock to their systems. After the vision passed both Leah and Shepard acted like they could finally breath but still as though they just ran 20 miles. They looked at each other confused.

"Do you think you can duplicate that?" Leah asked.

"I think I can." Shepard was blinking way more than he needed to.

"You understood that?" Liara asked.

"You didn't?" Shepard and Leah asked them together.

"No. It was all static and data for me. Cerberus must have been trying to get the information without success."

"Did you see that?" They asked Garrus unison.

"No. I just saw your eyes go crazy then Leah hit the ground."

"Maybe the ciper..." Shepard helped Leah to her feet.

"And my Prothean DNA."

"Your Prothean what?" Liara gasped.

"Oh... I'll explain that later."

After Shepard and Leah were able to get moving again they moved on to the second Pod Data. They met little Cerberus resistance on the way to the second one. This time Shepard started the computer and the same thing happened. Both their eyes turned light blue and they stared at the screen as though they were in a trance.

"You understood that one too?" Liara asked.

"I've got the signal that the Protheans used to activate the statis pods." Shepard smiled.

They all headed out and toward the Prothean.

**...w...**

Javik opened his eyes. Shepard, Leah, Garrus, Liara, James, and EDI stared at him. As he became more aware of his surroundings a soft blue glow surrounded his body and the group was tossed back several feet making everyone land on their backs. Javik was on unsteady feet and fell out of the pod onto his knees. Leah and Liara were the first to roll onto their hands and knees, then onto their feet.

As the others began to get up, Javik began backing away from them. Leah took a step forward.

"Be careful!" Liara warned. "He's still confused."

Leah looked back at Shepard and frowned before saying:

"It is okay." She assured him. "We're here to help you."

"What did she say?" Garrus and Liara asked.

"She said," Shepard began then stopped. "...wait. You didn't understand her?"

"She was talking in a language like on Ilos." Garrus stared.

"That distress beacon, yes." Liara agreed.

Shepard looked back and Javik was staring at Leah as if she just said a magic phrase to calm him. Javik looked at the company standing in front of him and held out his hand out to Leah. She reached for it and Shepard ran up swatting her hand away from Javik's.

"Leah..." He warned.

"It's okay."

She took the Prothean's took her hand without hesitating. She then saw images of her species interacting with the Protheans. Several historical things that she did not know about and it brought tears to her eyes seeing her culture alive and well.

"I'm sorry. Your people were the only allies we truly accepted. You deserved more." He said simply.

"Aye. Your species as well."

"Your family. I see that your grand mother..."

"I know." Leah held up her hand stopping Javik from speaking.

"What?" Shepard looked at her confused.

"Nothing. Long story and not here. It isn't safe here. We need to get you back to Shepard's ship the Normandy."

"Your lover, the primitive, has a ship? How interesting. Nice to see you no longer lurk in caves." He hissed at Shepard.

"What the fuck?" James growled.

Shepard held up his hand and shook his head. This was going to get interesting...


	5. Chapter 4

This takes place after Eden Prime. The Normandy crew heads to meet with the Diplomats!

**...w...**

Shepard and Leah were standing in the conference room listening to Wrex and the Salarian Dalatrass fight. They knew this alliance was going to be difficult but the Dalatrass wasn't willing to be civil at all. With the news that Reaper Scouts were finding their way to Tuchanka, was really making their time table shrink. They needed to get this alliance up and running now.

"Trying to draw out negotiations will get you nowhere, Wrex. I have no time for it." Primarch Victus added.

"Just tell us what you want, Wrex." Leah added when the Primarch paused.

"I can tell you what I need. A cure for the genophage."

Shepard let his head drop he knew this was going to start another fight.

"Absolutely not!" The Dalatrass shouted. "The genophage is nonegotiable."

"Why are you so opposed to the idea, Dalatrass?" Shepard asked.

"Because my people uplifted the Krogan, we know them best!"

Leah was floored. She knew little of the Krogan rebellions and what the Salarians had to do with it but she wasn't used to this type of racism. Especially from a very intelligent species.

"The genephage was the only way to keep your... "urges" in check!"

Wrex stared Dalatrass down as if he was going to jump over the table and kill her. Leah walked up to Wrex and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. His face softened and he looked away from the Dalatrass.

"Dalatrass," Victus paced. "...you may not like him but Wrex is right. Insulting him won't change that."

"I won't apologize for speaking the truth! We uplifted the Krogan to do one thing: wage war. It's all they know because it's all we wanted them to know."

"Your people should have thought the matter through then!" Shepard argued. "Was it really a surprise the Krogan revolted?"

"That's precisely my point, Commander. We made a rash decision. We turned to the Krogan in desperation. It's the same mistake you are about to make today." Dalatrass hissed. "No good can come from curing the genophage."

"The Krogan have paid for their mistakes." Leah stated.

"The genophage has gone on long enough." Shepard finished.

The meeting went on and Wrex dropped a bomb that some of the females that Maleaon experiemented on were alive and well on Sur'Kesh. He pulled up a video of the facility showing the living Krogan women.

"Where did you get this? It could be a fabrication!" Dalatrass shouted.

"How long do you think you'll last alone against the Reapers?" Shepard asked. "Because if you don't help, that's how it'll end up!"

"And I'll be the last friendly Turian you ever see." Victus walked close to her.

After they got the information from the Dalatrass, the Normandy was headed to Sur'Kesh.

**...w...**

After obtaining Eve from Sur'Kesh they headed to Tuchanka for the fight. Having Mordin back on the Normandy to help was a great thing, Shepard missed him in a strange way. They set the plan to disperse the cure into Tuchanka's atmosphere.

It wasn't easy to get it into the shroud. They had to sent Kalross to take out the Reaper at the Shroud facility just to make it over there and into the building. Mordin was able to keep Eve alive but he didn't make it. After the cure began flowing through the shroud, the control room exploded. What they needed to do now was go get that Cerberus bomb issue settled.

Shepard wanted to get there as soon as possible because Leah seemed really close with the Lieutenant Victus and she was very anxious to get back to him. He didn't want to leave the 9th Platoon without backup regardless but Leah's concern made this a priority. Leah was sitting in the shuttle both her legs bouncing eager to get out and Garrus sat next to her putting a taloned and on her knee.

"We're headed there. I've never seen you act this way."

"We just need to get there. i mean what was he thinking sending the 9th Platoon in?"

"It'll be okay, Leah. We're here to help him." Shepard then cleared his throat. "You know... You didn't have to punch his Sergeant."

"You're Lieutenant gives you an order, you follow..."

"...Or get punched by a family friend." Garrus finished her sentence.

"I know. I'm...too close to some people involved in this mission." She smiled weakly at them. "I just cannot believe he'd send Tarquin to handle this."

"Normandy shuttle, this is Lieutenant Victus with the 9th Platoon. Do you copy?" They received a sudden transmission.

Leah shot to her feet and stood next to Shepard.

"We hear you, 9th Platoon." Shepard answered.

"We're approaching the bomb site, Commander. We're getting bounced around pretty bad."

"This is as close as we get, Lieutenant. Look for somewhere to set your platoon down."

Finding out that the bomb was Turian and not Cerberus was another shock they were not expecting. Even Leah didn't see that coming. The small Normandy team jumped out of the shuttle and headed toward the bomb site. They killed as many Cerberus men as they could on the way bit after awhile, Cerberus started to retreat.

"That isn't good." Leah stared.

"No, it isn't." Shepard agreed. "Keep moving."

They ran and made it to the bomb with "minor flesh wounds" as Garrus began calling them. Lieutenant Victus was already there working on the computer when they arrived.

"I'm at the control panel, Commander. Cerberus set up a firewall around the trigger mechanism to slow us down." Victus reported. "I need to create a bypass. That'll take time. But like you said, no trigger, no explosion."

"We'll make sure you have the time you need, Lieutenant." Shepard pulled his weapon.

"Understood. Starting the bypass and thank you for making sure I get this chance."

Lieutenant Victus nodded to Shepard then looked at Leah.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Tarquin." Leah did punch that insubordinate Turian back when they first found the 9th Platoon and she was willing to punch anyone else. She loved the Victus family like they were her own family. She and Tarquin spent a lot of time together training and just hanging out. She needed to protect him.

"I need you to help back me up, Leah. Please." He could read her concern easily.

As Cerberus shuttles began to drop in, the Normandy crew headed down to stop them from advancing to give Lieutenant Victus the time he needed to stop that bomb from going off. It was rough. Cerberus must have been sending everyone they had in the area to stop them from getting that bomb offline. When the Atlas slammed to the ground Shepard and Leah exchanged looks and jumped over to get it down as fast as possible.

"Get that thing down!" Shepard yelled.

"Keep them from advancing!" Leah shouted.

As pieces of the Atlas rained down on them another wave of Cerberus troops landed.

"Keep them down!" Garrus shouted.

"Commander!" Lieutenant Victus called over the comm. "The firewall's down! I'm in! Spirits! Cerberus hacked the trigger mechanism! It's set to detonate!"

"Disarm it!" Shepard yelled over the gun fire.

"No time!" Victus added. "I have to separate the trigger from the bomb. Now! Cover me!"

"Don't go up there alone!" Leah shouted after him but it was too late.

Shepard and his crew climbed back up headed toward the bomb. Leah tried to climb up after Victus but Shepard wrapped his arm around her waist stopping her.

"Leah! NO!" He shouted.

"He can't do it alone!" She cried.

As Lieutenant Victus began removing the triggers from the bomb a piece came loose and he was dangling over them.

"Lieutenant!" Shepard yelled.

"TARQUIN! Let me go! He needs help!" Leah fought.

"You're not going up there!" Shepard held onto her.

As he said this Victus must have removed the last trigger and he along with the shell of the bomb fell into the bowels of Tuchanka followed by a massive explosion.

"NO!" Leah screamed.

The shuttle ride back to the Normandy was very quiet. Shepard was sitting in a corner wringing his hands, Leah was sitting on the floor with her arms resting on her knees and her head rested on her arms, and Garrus was standing staring out the window with Cortez. It would be awhile before Leah would be able to ever look at the Primarch again.


	6. Chapter 5

This takes place after several missions. The alliances are going well but now the Normandy is headed to the Citadel on the request of the Salarian Councilor.

**...w...**

Shepard walked down to the cargo bay to get everyone together for the Citadel. As the elevator opened he saw James and Leah in a harsh hand to hand fight. He bolted toward them and shot a look that could kill to the audience cheering the two fighters on.

"Stop!" He shouted.

The cheering and laughing quickly ended as he stared everyone down. No one would make eye contact with him from fear of getting scolded too.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Blowing of some steam, loco." James wiped his bloody nose.

"What if she hurt you? I need you all your best for this!"

"I wasn't going full..." Leah began

"Get your shit ready! We're almost to the Citadel."

Leah stopped and stared surprised he yelled at her. He's never snapped like that toward her before. As Shepard got back onto the elevator, Leah bolted and squeezed in before the doors closed.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit. What is it?"

"I just..." He sighed loudly and leaned against the elevator wall. "...Earth is burning. Palavan is burning and we're running around playing politicians. It pisses me off!"

"I get it but being a dick won't expedite this process."

"You're right. I just... I'm..." Shepard stopped.

"You're not alone, John. Stop trying to carry the weight of the galaxy on your shoulders."

"I love you." He hugged her and kissed her forehead. "I have no idea what I would do without you."

"You were the great Commander Shepard before I was your wife."

"I may have survived but I didn't start living until you came around."

"I love you." She blushed and kissed him.

**...w...**

The Normandy crew wasn't expecting to land in a war zone but Cerberus had taken over the Citadel. They got Bailey into the Command center and headed up to find the Salarian Councilor. Bailey supplied them with his last position but when they got to the Executor's Office all they found were dead Salarian body guards and dead Executor.

Shepard searched the office and Garrus was staring out of the large window overlooking the area they just walked through. He was watching a chair move but he didn't see anyone down there. Leah was standing as still as a statue as if she had heard something as well. Shepard turned to look out of the window then back to Leah and she was gone. She vanished without a sound.

"Leah?" He asked searching.

"What happened?" Garrus turned and searched with him.

Suddenly the Salarian Councilor appeared by the chair that was moving.

"Found him!" Shepard announce over the comm when he looked back out the window. "He looks unharmed."

"Get him somewhere safe." Bailey stated over the comm.

As Shepard watched, Kei Leng then jumped down out of the ceiling in front of the Salarian Councilor. Shepard immediately shot out the window and jumped out of it wanting to save the him. As his feet hit the ground Leah was already there fighting Kei Leng. The Salarian Councilor was trying to get around but Leah and Kei Leng were in a fierce hand to hand battle.

Leah connected a punch with Kei Leng's jaw and he spit... blue blood. She gasped and stared at the blood on his chin completely caught off guard. He took this opportunity and kicked her in the chest with a biotic charge sending her across the room and through a window.

Shepard held his weapon on Kei Leng who was holding a biotic ball waiting to kill the Salarian Councilor who was now standing between the two men.

"Don't even think about it!"

"Shepard," The Salarian Councilor trembled. "...he's going to kill us all!"

"That remains to be seen."

"I mean Udina. He's staging a coup. He's got the other councilors now- to hand over to Cerberus!"

Leah walked over from the area Kei Leng kicked her to, bleeding from several glass cuts on her face and arms.

"I heard that about you." Kei Leng sneered. "I didn't think anyone else survived."

She had so many questions but before she could ask, Thane was there and he and Kei Leng were in a fight. Leah was worried about Thane because of his illness. She'd been to the hospital to visit him as much as possible but it was hard seeing him deteriorating. The one happy thing was seeing Kaiden get better and get a Spectre position. But seeing Thane fight like he was young again made her happy.

When Kei Leng's sword plunged into Thane's stomach Leah's hearing left and she saw red. She pushed the Salarian Councilor aside and She and Shepard bolted after him immediately but he had a shuttle waiting and was able to get away.

"Thane!" Leah turned around seeing him falling to the ground.

"Go." He pointed. "I have time."

**...w...**

Chasing Kei Leng into the elevator was difficult with the Cerberus resistance they encountered. When they jumped onto the elevator and Kaiden began shooting at them, that didn't help. Shepard didn't know how they were going to get Kaiden to believe their situation.

Kaiden ran the Councilors out of the elevator and onto the platform.

"Cerberus took out the shuttle! Everyone back to the elevator!" Kaiden ordered.

As Kaiden turned back to the elevator Shepard, Leah, and Garrus were standing there waiting.

"Shepard? What's going on?" He asked.

"Shepard is blocking our escape!" Udina hissed. "He's with Cerberus!"

"Just...hang on..." Kaiden was very confused. "I got this. Everyone calm down."

"I can explain this, Kaiden." Shepard lowered his weapon.

"Come on, Shepard. Gun drawn on a Councilor... kinda looks bad."

Shepard looked at Leah and Garrus making them lower their weapons as well proving that they were no threat.

"Shepard admitted to working with Cerberus! For all we know, he's still with them." Udina argued.

"I watched Shepard fight Cerberus troops on Mars. Explain that!"

"There are Cerberus soldiers in the elevator shaft behind us." Leah yelled.

"If you open that door they'll kill you all!" Shepard shouted.

"We've mistrusted Shepard before... and it did not help us." The Asari Councilor added.

"We don't have time to debate this. I'm overriding the lock!" Udina stated walking toward the console.

As the Asari Councilor approached him to stop him, he pushed her down and Leah didn't give him a chance. She shot him in the head. It was over and Cerberus left the station, Shepard saved the Councilors again.

**...w...**

Kolyat was standing by the bed when Shepard and Leah walked in there. Thane was dying and there was no way to stop it. Leah wasn't ready to lose another person close to her but there was nothing she could do.

"Commander Shepard, My father mentioned you were no longer incarcerated." Kolyat smiled. "Leah, it is good to see you."

"Good to see you." She said weakly.

"He asked me to take off his oxygen mask so he could be comfortable. I do't think it will be very long."

"Your father helped me save a lot of lives. I'd like to be here." Shepard stated.

"Of course."

"Commander," Thane smiled. "...Leah, I'm afraid I won't be joining you again."

"You've done more than enough, Thane." Shepard chuckled.

"That assassin should be embarrassed. A terminally ill Drell managed to stop him from reaching his target."

This made Leah lose her cool and she let out a loud half sob. She looked to the ground trying to stifle it.

"I'll pass the word along." Shepard added after running his hand up Leah's back.

"Thank you, Shepard." Thane smiled. "It is okay, Leah." He touched her hand. "It's time for me to go across the sea to see my siha."

"I understand." She smiled through her tears.

Together with Kolyat, Shepard and Leah read a prayer to Kalahira. They stayed long after he had died just to be with him.


	7. Chapter 6

Shepard agrees to help Aria with the Omega fight and they find more than they expected.

**...w...**

Shepard didn't think Aria had Omega set up this well but Petrovsky had taken over and made the defenses even better. Leah didn't like going in a separate escape pod than Shepard but if she and Aria stayed in a shuttle for longer than a few minutes, Aria would have been dead. She also wanted to know more about this General Petrovsky, he was very smart and that made her concern for Shepard grow. If they stayed apart they may have a better shot to get to him faster.

When the shuttle with Leah, Garrus, and James crash landed well away from Shepard and Aria, the fight was on. Leah didn't know where the hell all these men were coming from but she was intent on killing them. Shepard knew Aria wasn't going to care about the citizens of Omega and that was what he tasked Leah, Garrus, and James with. They were to go in and save the civilians.

"Where the hell do you think this guy is keeping the civilians?" James asked.

"No idea." Leah shrugged.

After they fought their way through a group of Cerberus men, they pushed forward and watched the fighting outside hoping the Defenses would come down soon. Leah listened as Shepard and Aria fought their way to the Defense System Station. The two unlikely allies pushed ahead well until they got the Defense Systems down.

"Leah," Shepard called over the comm.

"Yea." She answered.

"We got the systems down. I'm sure that is going to start movement."

"Copy that."

There was a noise in the distance making Leah, Garrus, and James pull their weapons. A Turian female stepped out of the shadows with her arms up.

"Kandros?" Leah asked.

"Long time, Vail."

"What hell are you doing here?"

"It's a long story. Where is Aria? I need to find her."

"I'll..." Leah went to call Shepard.

"No!" Nyreen stopped her. "I don't want her to know I'm here yet. I need your help but she cannot know yet."

"Okay."

"I need your help but you'll have to keep radio silence from here."

"That's a really tall order, Nyreen."

**...w...**

Shepard and Aria were fighting their way through Mechs and had complete radio silence from Leah. Shepard was starting to get worried about his team. As Aria was talking to Nyreen Kandros about their plan. He wasn't expecting to run into an old lover of Aria's in a battle for their life but there has been strangers things to happen lately. Getting the sentry guns up and running to take out the General's men helped a lot for them to get through the blast doors.

As Aria and Nyreen planned, Shepard was pacing.

"Leah. Garrus. James. Anyone?" He called.

As Nyreen and Aria argued about Omega's Moral Bankruptcy he frowned worried for Leah. Aria stomped off to go speak with her counterparts about what the next plan was so this gave Nyreen and opportunity to walk up to Shepard.

"Commander Shepard?" Nyreen asked.

"Yea."

"Leah and I have done several missions together when I was with the Turian Military. I spoke to her a few hours ago. She, Garrus, and James are okay. I just want you to know that. They are just on radio silence right now so Aria doesn't..."

"Why?"

"I'll explain that la..."

"No. You explain it now or I'll cause one hell of a scene."

Nyreen frowned and looked around explaining the situation to Shepard making him feel a lot better.

"...Leah told me that you sent her here to help the people of Omega. Thank you." Nyreen smiled.

"It's my pleasure. Thank you for trusting me."

**...w...**

Aria finding out that Nyreen was handling the civilians and that she had Leah helping her the whole time did not make Aria happy. He was pissed that no one was talking to him about it but if Aria got wind of it, he understood it was better if he didn't know. Nyreen sacrificing herself to kill the last of the adjutants was sad. but her sacrifice saved Leah and he was thankful to her for that.

Shepard, Aria, Leah, James, and Garrus headed into Afterlife looking around for Petrovsky. He was standing already waiting for them but not one guard was standing around.

"Nyreen Kandros was a good soldier. It's a shame she had to die for your petty ambitions." Petrovsky mused.

"You're a deadman!" Aria bolted toward him.

"Aria!" Leah yelled.

"No! Wait!" Shepard yelled.

Aria was caught in a forcefield and was unable to move.

"What now, Petrovsky?" Shepard asked.

"We'll get to that. I would like to speak to Leahala Vail first."

"I'm not sure I'll be interested" Leah stated taking a few steps toward him.

"No. Don't come closer. I know your resume." He held his hand up.

Petrovsky then pulled a small knife out and cut his palm, the blood suddenly emerging was blue. Leah stared confused then she looked back toward Shepard.

"That's right." Petrovsky smiled. "I am a survivor as well. I knew Kei Leng was and I heard about you. But Cerberus wasn't able to _turn_ you. So we decided to freeze you until we were able to find purpose for you. The Hanar did a number on you and then Commander Shepard was there to save the day."

"Are there any more?" She asked.

"Another female. But she defected from Cerberus as well. We've been unable to find her."

"How can you work with Cerberus? Surrender and help us."

"You worked for Cerberus."

"I worked with Shepard."

"It's all the same."

"Enough." Shepard shouted.

"Divide and conquer, Commander. That is what is next." He finally answered Shepard's question.

As Petrovsky and Shepard argued, Leah's head was spinning. There was another. Those were the four that EDI was mentioning, Kei Leng, Petrovsky, and some female. Leah pulled her heavy pistol and began firing at the mechs that walked out from the underbelly of Afterlife, even before Shepard and Petrovsky were done talking. They were able to free Aria and get up to Petrovsky before he was able to escape.

As Shepard and Aria walked up to Petrovsky, Leah sat down on a chair at the bottom of the stairs. Garrus sat next to her and sighed loudly.

"A lot to take in." He smiled.

"Yes."

Leah heard Petrovsky speak and surrender to Shepard. She got angry. Why were all of the survivors her enemies?

**...w...**

Leah was drinking in the lounge alone when Shepard found her later that night. He walked up and sat next to her and groaned from his sore muscles.

"Hey babe." He leaned over kissing her cheek.

"Hey."

"Are you okay?"

"When you told me that I wasn't the only one that survived, I was happy. Now I'm not. Kei Leng. Petrovsky. They are all agents of Cerberus. Idiots. Blindly following without regard for anything or anyone."

"Don't think of it like that, Leah."

"How can I not?" She shouted. "They froze me because I wouldn't 'comply' with their bullshit."

"Come to bed."

"I will... I just need a minute."

Shepard understood why she wanted to be alone. He stood and took the shot she was holding... just like he did all those years ago. When she looked up at him he winked and leaned in kissing her forehead. She could never stay mad when he was around even though she wanted to be.

"Come to bed." He said softer.

"Okay." She smiled and stood.


	8. Chapter 7

I was going to do the Shore Leave (spoiler: Lieutenant Brooks was Irlan too), Leviathan, Thessia, and the Cerberus Base Fight but have another story in the works and decided not to drag out ME3 anymore. So we're just going to jump to the end. I may add those chapters later but... for now... nah. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing!

**...w...**

Shepard, Leah, Garrus, Kaiden, Javik and James were all running for the beam. They didn't know who was going to make it but they wanted to make sure one of them did! They all lost sight of Anderson and the others but didn't let that stop them.

The beam kept ripping up the ground near them, killing people around them but they were making it. A beam suddenly blew up a Mako close to Shepard and Leah making them slide to a stop. As they turned to see if everyone else was okay, another Mako flew over the top of them and landed, what looked like on top of the others.

Shepard immediately ran back and jumped over the wreckage with Leah behind him. Shepard grabbed onto James and Leah grabbed Garrus moving them behind the damaged Mako.

"Normandy do you copy? I need an evac right now!" He shouted.

Shortly after the call the Normandy flew in. Shepard and Leah got everyone onto the opened door and turned to run back.

"Leah, you go with them." Shepard ordered.

"Not a chance in hell. I'm not leaving you again!"

"Go!" He shouted to Garrus and everyone else as he and Leah ran off the Normandy.

"And you've GOT to be kidding me!" Garrus hissed.

"You have to get out of here." Shepard yelled.

"No!" He fought to step out. "We're in this until the end!"

"Garrus," Leah walked up to him. "...you've done enough. It's our turn."

"Go!" Shepard yelled to Joker.

He and Leah then began running toward the beam without looking back, they were going to make it. They ran long and hard not knowing if they'd make it because the beam was getting close...then it happened. A beam aimed directly at them fired. Just before a bright light flashed he heard:

"SHEPARD!" Leah screamed.

He felt two hands push him to the left then... Darkness.

Shepard's vision was blurry. His body ached and burned so badly that he rolled over and retched. As his eyes and head slowly cleared, he was able to understand the voices in his comm.

"...it's too much!" Major Coates' voice danced in his head. "We need to regroup. Fall back to the buildings!"

Shepard looked around for Leah but didn't see her. He saw pieces of both his armor and her armor but no sign of her body. He then looked at his arms and the puddle of blood dripping from his body. His armor was decimated. His hands fumbled around the ground and his fingers touched the butt of a heavy pistol. He grabbed it and stood, determined to get to the beam.

"L-Leah..." He groaned from the blinding pain.

He gasped for breath, ribs busted he assumed because it hurt so badly to breath. He began limping toward the beam terrified Leah was dead but not having the time to process his worries, he had to get to the beam. He knew if she did die she'd be very angry he didn't press forward.

As Shepard limped closer to the beam, three husks began running at him. With a groan he lifted the heavy pistol and began firing at them. One went down but the other two were getting closer until gun fire rang from behind him killing the other two. He looked behind him and Leah was leaning against a burning Mako. Her armor was gone, half her body covered in blood and she limped to his position.

"You look terrible." She chuckled then winced from pain.

"You look beautiful..." He smiled.

"Liar..."

Together they limped toward the beam, both falling on several occasions trying not to let their wounds end it too soon for them. A Marauder stepped into view and fired a shot striking Leah just left of her chest plate.

"Ah." She shouted hitting the ground.

Shepard took out the Marauder and turned to her. She was slowly trying to stand and waving him forward because she didn't want him to know anything was wrong. She watched as he turned and limped into the beam without her.

Leah waited until she knew he was gone to fall to her knees and cough up blood trying to will herself forward. Her entire left side was numb and she kept coughing up blood, she knew enough field medicine to know that she was going to drown in her own blood soon, she was _going_ to die. She smiled knowing that Shepard made it but pushed herself up thinking he may need back up... she needed to get moving _for him_. She was holding onto a wound but pulled her hand away and closed her eyes, lifting her head to the sky. Her blood was a dark reddish, blue...she _was going_ to die.

Leah stood after the second attempt and limped to the beam. If she was going to die she would see that Shepard made it first. She felt her body suddenly lift and felt as though she was weightless along with everything getting really bright. After a few seconds everything went dark and she hit the ground hard rolling into a pile of human remains. She slowly sat up and gagged from the pain, spitting and coughing up blood.

"S-Shepard...?" She asked looking around. "Anderson?"

As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she saw a pathway between the bodies. There was a keeper picking through them as if looking for something but other than that, she was alone. She stood slowly and began limping out of the chamber she was in.

**...w...**

Shepard couldn't control his body. The Illusive man now had the control. There was a force he couldn't see that he felt snaking into his his and pulling his trigger. Shepard stared in disbelief as Anderson held his bleeding wound. Listening to the Illusive Man blather on about control just irritated Shepard more.

"I see what they did to you." Shepard shook his head.

"I took what i needed from them! Made it my own!"

"He's wrong..." Anderson gasped. "Don't listen to him."

"And who will you listen to, Shepard..."

A knife then went into the neck of the Illusive Man making him spit blood everywhere before falling to the ground. Leah's breaths were ragged and short, she then fell to the ground on her knees. As she fell to the floor, so did Anderson. Shepard limped to the control panel and opened the Citadel arms before limping to Leah.

"You should have just told him to shut the fuck up." Leah chuckled.

"Are you okay?"

"It's been a pleasure serving under you, Commander Shepard."

The weight of her words hit him in the chest like a percussion grenade. She wasn't okay. He scooped her into his arms and held her.

"No." His voice shook.

"It's okay." Tears ran down her face. "See this through."

"Leah..." Tears ran down his face.

"Thank you for letting me love you, John."

"Thank you for loving me." He kissed her.

Leah reached up touching his face and a single tear slid down the side of cheek as she died in Shepard's arms. He squeezed her limp body to his and let out soft sob into her chest.

"Shepard." Anderson groaned. "I'm sorry."

"She was everything. How will I go on?"

Shepard set Leah down and walked over to Anderson. He sat down hard next to Anderson staring at Leah's body. He wiped his face and sighed deeply.

"You'll find a way to. Like you always do. You did good, son."

Shepard and Anderson stared at the Earth and the fighting. Waiting for the crucible to activate.

"Anderson?" Shepard looked over but it was too late, he too was dead.

**...w...**

Shepard looked at the child. There was only one thing he knew to do. Synthesis. People and machines needed to evolve. As he ran toward that option he saw Mordin's face, then Thane's face, then Anderson's face... then just before jumping in he saw Leah's beautiful face. He was tired. Wanting the war to be over... wanting to just be able to hold Leah again...


End file.
